Maverick Jedi
The Maverick Jedi are a faction of force users, who were unknown to most of the galaxy and practiced both sides of the Force. Though they used the Dark Side, they worked as peace keepers like the Jedi. Like the Jedi and Sith, Maverick Jedi used lightsabers as well. Though not officially tied to them, the Maverick Jedi usually worked with the Unknown Union, a group of star systems located in the outer parts of the galaxy. The Maverick Jedi were situated on several planets, but Mervis acted as their homeworld and base of operations. History The Founding of Fortune The history of the Maverick Jedi is well documented. So much so, that even after thousands of years, Maverick Jedi know exactly how their organization formed. The Maverick Jedi were created in the aftermath of the of the Hundred-Year Darkness, or the Second Great Schism as it was also called. When the Dark Jedi had lost their fight against the Jedi Order, they were exiled to deep space, in unarmed ships. Nearly all of them ended up coming across the Sith world of Korriban and established the Sith Empire, but not all of these exiles had made it to this planet. One small ship became lost when it was hit by a comet. The impact left only one person alive inside. With little propulsion, he drifted through space for a couple days, till he got the hyper-drive repaired. Unfortunately, the hyper-drive could only work once, so in a moment where he had to rely on luck, the exile made a random jump, only hoping he could be within reach of a planet. Miraculously, he did make it to a world and to his surprise it was home to cities and advanced technology. The exile landed right outside a city and was encountered by a group of the planets natives. More curious than worried about the traveller, they escorted the exile into their city and revealed to him that he was on Mervis. Once inside the city, the exile was inspected by Mervisian Marshalls, to understand his purposes. Thankfully for the Mervisians, this exile was not as power hungry or as devious compared to his comrades during the Schism. Seeing him as no threat once he's told his story of how he got there, the Mervisians allowed him to reside on the planet. A few months passed and the exile had fully intergrated himself in the Mervisian society. But one day, he met someone who would help him make history. A female Mervisian named Ecursa was first encountered by the exile, when he saw her telekinatically lift a small box to her hand. When they both realised what they had in common, a friendship was forged and a realisation between the two was made. As they continued to talk to one another, Ecursa's morals, began to be adopted by the exile, while in turn, the exile influenced Ecursa to use the full extent of her power. It wasn't long when they discussed the ideals and beliefs of the Jedi and the Dark Jedi who's been exiled. Both believed that the Dark Side was not a force of corruption, but merely a beast that could be tamed. Now, the gears of planning had begun to turn and the duo made plans for a new faction of force users: the Maverick Jedi. Finding a base of operations was not easy at first, when they informed the Mervisian royal family of their plan, they happily supported their cause. Along with their support, came a building for them to use; a massive castle that was formerly the royal family's home, until they moved to the edge of the city. Using teaching methods the Jedi would deem worthy of expulsion, or perhaps treason to their code, Ecursa and the exile quickly found many young children on Mervis that were force sensitive. However, unlike the Jedi, they give the child a choice as to whether they want to be one of them. Within five years, the numbers of Maverick Jedi had quadrupled. The Maverick Jedi Marshall's Office had now taken off. Life In Observation Life for the Maverick Jedi was exceedingly easier than the Jedi or Sith. Since they resided in such an isolated part of the galaxy, they could stay out of any conflicts between their light and dark counterparts. When the Great Hyperspace War began, the Maverick Jedi merely observed, wanting no part in a matter that would surely let themselves be known to everyone. The Maverick Jedi had been working together with the Unkown Union, a group of star systems that united, so that they can help each other to not be discovered by the Sith and Jedi. They all knew, that if the Sith knew, they'd attempt to conquer them and if the Republic knew, then they'd become vulnerable to being coaxed into joining them or crime organisations wanting to set up shop there. The Maverick Jedi acted as the Unions's main law enforcers. Thanks to the Maverick Jedi, crime on Union worlds kept on lowering. A thousand years had passed, since the end of the Great Hyperspace War and now another war had begun. The fallen Jedi, Exar Kun had created the Brotherhood of the Sith and fought against the Republic, but like the last war, no battles were anywhere close to Union space. Decades would pass when another war erupted. The Mandolorian Wars was a conflict that would explain the reasons why the Maverick Jedi disliked the Jedi Order. When the Republic was in need of their help, the Jedi Council refused, not wanting any part of it. It had been not long ago that Exar Kun had led many other Jedi to the Dark Side and the Order was highly hesitant to fight another war. The Maverick Jedi were apalled, believing the Jedi's paranoia was only going to make things worse and would cause more death if they didn't take action. Luckily for the Republic however, a rebellious Jedi Knight named Revan led a group of Jedi with similar views to his into battle and would give the Republic the push they so desparately needed. Revan was an inspiring person to the Maverick Jedi. Talk of his crusades against the Mandolorians was widespread in the Maverick Jedi's castle. There was even an idea in asking the Jedi to join them when the war had ended, but unfortunately, an obstacle appeared. Expanding The New Order Revan had gone into deep space, to track down the Mandolorians, but instead encoutered the Sith Empire. He and his friend Alek were bent to the Emperor's will and sent back to Repblic space to conquer, under the names of Darth Revan and Darth Malak.. It was devastating for the Republic and Jedi, but miraculously for them, Revan was betrayed by Malak. Injured and suffering from memory loss, the Jedi made the decision in training Revan as a Jedi once more. The plan worked flawlessly, with Revan regaining his strength (and some of his memories) along the way. Once Malak was dead at his hands, Revan went into deep space again in hopes of finally destroying the Empire that once made him a puppet. At this point, the Maverick Jedi were eager to ask him to join, but it was too late to ask such a question. Revan attempted to asassinate the Emperor, but only just managed to fail. He was put in stasis and supposedly never again posed a threat to the Empire. Even though he had disappeared, the Maverick Jedi hailed Revan as a visionary. His actions cemented the Maverick Jedi's belief that they were superior in keeping peace. For the next three hundred years, an age of peace had come for the Republic, which would enjoy the complete lack of conflicts, but it was not the same for the Maverick Jedi. One hundred and fifty three years after Revan disappeared, a series of skirmishes on the Union world of Belpaan would turn into a small war. Smugglars and Bounty Hunters from the outer-rim had set up black markets there, which also sold lightsabers, since Belpaan was abundant in crystals. WIth time, it soon turned into a criminal organisation. When word reached the Maverick Jedi, infuriation swept them all. A few Union ships, along with a hundred Maverick Jedi were went to dismantle this new company. When they jumped out of hyper space, the Maverick Jedi were horrified at seeing a fleet of criminal starships, armed and ready with their cargoholds full of valuables. Belpaan's goverment had tried to stop them, but it had gotten far more complicated when Mandolorians and a Hutt crimelord got involved. The criminal fleet scattered around Union space and the Union and Maverick Jedi would work endlessly to bring justice to them all. Fearing that word of them would reach the outer-rim, the Maverick Jedi tried to end it quickly, but they were surprised at how difficult this criminal empire was. Whenever they retook a world, they would loose another. A year and a half passed since this war began and the Maverick Jedi had finally pushed the enemy back and had one last battle on where it all began: Belpaan. Using half of the Union fleet, the criminals were no match now and surrendered. All surviving enemies were arrested and sent to the prison on Darlum. Their remaining ships were confiscated and would now serve the Union in their fleet. The Union and Maverick Jedi agreed then, that although they were unknown to many, there was always going to be a chance of war on their side of the pond. Their fleets would made up of more advanced ships and the Maverick Jedi would have a constant visual of criminal activity. After the Crime Incursion, the Maverick Jedi were ready for anything to challenge them. Or so they thought... An Empire Revived The Sith Empire were masters of hiding for such extended periods of time. So much so, that not even the Maverick Jedi knew about them, but they were about to. When the Sith Empire returned to known space, even the Maverick Jedi had to admit, they never expected this to happen. Mercifully though, the Sith Empire's territory was located on the other side of the galaxy, opposite to the Maverick Jedi's domain. However, for the next 28 years of conflict, the Maverick Jedi and the Union would struggle to remain hidden. A particular force they had to reckon with for a while, was the Empire's brilliantly coordinated and elusive Imperial Intelligence. Imperial forces would sometimes get into small conflicts with Maverick Jedi, but they never found victory against them. Whenever they defeated Sith forces, the Maverick Jedi made sure the whole Empire never knew of them. It was still distressing for them though. The battles they had with the Sith were brutal, but because of the Maverick Jedi's training regime, the number of casualties was astonishingly low. Most of their victories against the Empire were mainly thanks to one of the youngest Field Marshalls in office, Skarris O'Prime. O'Prime would prove to be a master swordsman that was not to be fought with arrogance. Even when the Second Great Galactic War began, he was there to make sure no Imperial gained an inch in their territory. However at some point, the last living Dread Master escaped Republic custody and came across a planet within Union space in which he would attempt to revive his comrades. However, while the Dread Masters were successfully revived (albeit in a non fully living form) Skarris O'Prime and Maverick Jedi could feel the disturbance it generated and managed to find the Sith Lords. A large fight ensued, but the Dread Masters-despite their united strength- could not defeat their unusual opponents. They were finally vanquished and placed inside tombs on that very planet, but while their corporeal forms were defeated, their spirits lingered on. The Tranquil Years For hundreds of years after the Sith Empire's destruction the Maverick Jedi lived in complete peace. It was a time of calmness and simply maintaining secrecy without much effort. Even when the New Sith Wars came they still remained very isolated. Even when the Sith went into hiding again, they never stepped into Union space, but around 500BBY, a new threat came in the form of assistance. A new Drone force was created as simpler way of defense against any possible threats without the need of soldiers. However the technology was so advanced and carried such a danger, development was slow in order to perfect it. Eventually, around 34BBY the Drones were complete and made fully operational. However the Maverick Jedi felt unsure about powerful machinery to have such intelligence, wanting to keep a close eye on them, but the Union made efforts to reassure them. Once online, the new robotic warriors seemed perfectly functional, coming in a massive variety of shapes and sizes, but it wasn't going to last. Reports of malfunction were rife and growing in size. Eventually they began self manufacturing and in little time, the Union was now at war with their very own creation. Organization Notable Figures Valkaris- Field Marshall during the Clone Wars. Skarris O'Prime- Field Marshall during the Great Galactic War and Second Great Galactic War. Category:Maverick-Canon